helloherofandomcom-20200222-history
Upgrade
Upgrading is a process that allows you to strengthen your hero. Every hero can be upgraded, and you will recognize upgrades by watching next to hero's name. At the moment, there are 5 upgrade levels available, from +1 to +5. Every time you successfully add one upgrade to your character, it gains +10% stats. Upgrade process To upgrade one hero, you need another one to sacrifice. In fact, every upgrading attempt consumes one hero card. If you click "Upgrade" on your Hero Tab, while being on the hero you want to improve, you will notice a percentage number in the screen. That is the success chance depending on the hero you are consuming: in fact, upgrade success depends on the rarity comparison between the two cards, the hero you want to upgrade and the hero you are destroying. The most similar the rarity is, the highest chance you have: upgrading one hero with another one of the same rarity will consist in 100% success! On the header row, the hero you want to upgrade. On the header column (left), the hero you are consuming. Numbers between parentheses indicates Upgrade Points (See below). Upgrade cost Upgrading you hero can cost a lot. I suggest saving all gold you can, as some chances will consume more than 10.000 golds. And, pitiful, money aren't subtracted if you succede, they are lowered every attempt, even if you fails! Here are costs of upgrading steps, based on current upgrade and the rarity of the card. Upgrade points When you firstly look at upgrading process, you are quite discouraged about losing heroes to try to upgrade one character. But, luckily, it is not all based on luck! In fact, you can notice, on the upper right part of the screen (or in the hero sheet, while not upgrading), a number: Upgrade points. This number can range from 0 to 99, and it is raised by failing upgrades: each time you don't succede, an amount of points are added, depending on the rarity of your two heroes (in example, if you fail to upgrade a 5★ using a 3★, you will be awarded 20 upgrade points!). When your upgrade points reach 100, the process has 100% success and you are sure to obtain a +1 version of your hero! Tips *Except in first moments of your gaming experience, or when you do want to upgrade without any delay (example to do best score in Raid-Boss), i suggest not to use 100% upgrade. Upgrading a 3★ - 6★ hero with 100% success means you are wasting another good one. And obtain another good hero is difficult if you aren't buying many Carats... It is better the keep the percentage at 10-25%, maybe at 50% just if you are on last upgrade and you have no more money, and waiting for having 100 upgrade points, if luck isn't assisting you! *Do not upgrade, or subsequently fuse, 1 heroes. Immediately feed any duplicate 1 to a better ranked hero. This is handy in the early levels of the game, ensuring you can fuse for better heroes earlier. Once a 1 hero has been mastered you can also feed it to a higher ranked hero, if you don't need that hero for arena, dungeon, or general leveling protection.DanielEfton (talk) 23:15, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Category:Game Mechanics